Poke
by Jyuukenhou
Summary: Kurama finds out that poking Hiei isn't the best thing to do in the world. KuramaxHiei, Shonenai, and a little bit of yaoi. the characters are a lil ooc. i stress that because they are and i dont want ppl saying they're out of character. enjoy


1

This fanfic all started when me and my friend were wondering, What would Hiei do if he was poked, and well I wrote a ficcy . It's quite interesting.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

WARNING- Shonen-ai and a little bit of Yaoi. If you don't like it then stop here. I mean it. No seriously. Ok I'm done lol.

((This fanfic is dedicated to Mariah (the one that was pondering with me) because she loves this pairing and I wanted her to feel special))

"Will you stop that!" Hiei growled glaring at Kurama.

"Oh, but love it's fun to irritate you." Kurama said smiling and poked Hiei again. Yes, poked. Kurama had figured out yet another thing that irritated Hiei.

It all started when Kurama thought that Hiei was asleep in the bay window. Kurama poked Hiei. Hiei cracked one of his crimson eyes, "What do you want?" he asked rather agitated.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were asleep." Kurama smiled.

"Well don't poke me again." Hiei said closing his eye and repositioning himself.

"Why? Does it annoy you hotaru?" Kurama smirked.

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"So it does annoy you. Goody!" Kurama smiled throwing his arms around his petite lover.

"Will you get off of me you silly kitsune." Hiei said trying to shove Kurama off of him.

"Okay. I'll leave you alone." Kurama said. But that wasn't what he had planned.

Kurama Sat on the couch watching Hiei. He watched as Hiei's breathing began to slow. His Yoko side began to kick in. He carefully crept towards the sleeping half Koorime. Kurama kneeled next to Hiei and began to blow lightly on his ears, "Hiei." Kurama whispered.

"Mmmm, Kurama." Hiei mumbled. Kurama found out that Hiei's ears were one of his weak spots, the sensual spot.

Kurama continued to blow on Hiei's ears. Hiei kept lowly moaning. Kurama then kneeled over Hiei, his hands on each side of his small child-like face. Kurama leaned down and lightly kissed Hiei, "Hiei, love wake up."

Hiei's blood colored eyes slowly opened and met with emerald eyes, "Hn." Hiei almost sighed to his lover. Kurama smiled and poked Hiei lightly on the nose.

"How can you do that! You make me all fucking horny and you poke me! Poke me of all things!" Hiei rambled.

Kurama smiled, "I'm sorry love but it's fun." He said and rubbed his nose against Hiei's. Kurama poked Hiei on the shoulder.

"Get off!" Hiei yelled shoving Kurama off of him. Hiei climbed out of the window. He put Kurama over his shoulder.

"Now Hiei, don't be rash. I was only fooling around." Kurama said nervously.

"Hn. Now's my turn to play." Hiei said setting Kurama down in a kitchen chair. "Stay." Hiei growled at his red haired lover who was shaking.

As Hiei left the kitchen Kurama began to think, 'Shit, shit! I pushed it. What's he gonna do now?'

Hiei came back with rope, cloth, and his katana, "Hiei! I didn't mean to. I'm Sorry!" Kurama pleaded.

"Hn. The katana isn't for you it's for cutting the rope and cloth. Kitsune no baka." Hiei smirked. He unsheathed his katana and moved it swiftly around Kurama. Kurama's eyes were saucers. When Hiei was done all of Kurama's clothes, except his boxers, fell off.

"You said you wouldn't use it on me." Kurama almost squeaked.

"Well, I lied." Hiei smirked and began to tie Kurama to the chair.

"Hiei, I'm sorry. I..." Kurama was cut off by Hiei shoving a gag into his mouth and saying, "Shut it."

When Hiei was done he strattled Kurama. "So love, what's it like to be in the weaker position?" Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear. All Kurama could do was mumble pathetically.

"That's what I thought." Hiei said and began to suck on Kurama's collarbone. Kurama's collarbone was his weak spot. Hiei lightly traced Kurama's collarbone with his finger. Kurama's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned. Hiei could feel Kurama stiffen beneath him. Hiei leaned his forehead against Kurama's and began to grind himself into Kurama's hips.

Hiei leaned back and looked into Kurama's lust covered cat green eyes. He got off of Kurama and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Hiei." Kurama breathed.

" Hush." Hiei said kneeling between Kurama's legs. He began to kneed Kurama's thighs as he placed feather light kisses over his abs and stomach.

"Ohm. Hiei." Kurama moaned as Hiei began to massage higher on Kurama's thighs and kiss along his naval.

"You're pretty excited." Hiei said snapping the waist band to Kurama's boxers.

"Please Hiei." Kurama almost whined. He would've lifted his hips if his legs weren't tied to the chair.

"Hmm. Nah, I think I won't." Hiei said getting up and looking down at Kurama's very shocked face.

"What? Why not Hiei!" Kurama yelled.

"Payback's a bitch Kitsune." Hiei said leaving the kitchen and a very turned on fox demon who was tied to a chair in a kitchen.

"Hiei! You bastard! Get back here! HIEI!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei smirked as he climbed back into the window and closed his eyes.

Soooooooooo, how'd ya like it? I know I was being very mean to Kurama. But think about it. Hiei would probably do that for revenge. Well review .


End file.
